Gifts
by sekific
Summary: The end of a year, and the start of a new one. (For yukiscorpio.)


Rush woke suddenly, startled awake by his dreams. It was early morning, with the grey light of dawn visible through the window.

David was still asleep. David almost never slept later than Rush did, and was often awake before dawn even hinted at brightening the horizon. And yet, there he was sprawled out on his front, one arm wrapped under his pillow, frowning faintly in his sleep.

Rush reached out, without thinking, to touch the little line between David's brows, and caught himself just in time. David was _asleep_ , and he almost certainly needed it; the past few weeks had been sort of a whirlwind, what with all the arrangements for Athlum's independence, and Rush couldn't remember the last time David had come to bed before Rush had fallen asleep.

Although... it _was_ kind of a special day today. And David would probably be busy again for most of it. If David didn't wake up soon, Rush might not see him much at all before nightfall.

Rush argued with himself for a full minute, watching the even motion of David's breathing, and then gently brushed the back of his hand against David's cheek.

The frown deepened for a moment, and then David opened his eyes a fraction.

"Good morning, beautiful," Rush whispered.

"Mm." David smiled, a little lopsidedly, closed his eyes again, and then stretched. "What hour is it?"

"Still early," Rush murmured. "I'm just gonna be a sec."

"Hmm?"

Rush slipped out of bed, wincing as he stepped onto the cold tiles. He'd left the thing in his pockets the previous night - David would never touch Rush's clothes, even if Rush left them in a heap on the floor, on the basis that if Rush looked like a crumpled mess then it was his own fault - and it felt alarmingly small in his hand. Oh well. It was the thought that counted, right?

David looked slightly more awake when Rush sat back down on the bed, having propped himself up against the pillows. He pulled a distinctly suspicious face at Rush. "What are you up to?"

"Hold your hand out."

David narrowed his eyes further, but lifted his hand above the covers obediently. Rush put the little packet in David's hands, and curled his hand around David's to make him hold it before letting go. David lifted his hand to his face, squinted at what Rush had given him, and frowned. "What's this?"

"Happy anniversary."

David's eyes went very round, and he blinked at Rush. "Anniversary?"

"Yeah." Rush grinned, and flopped down onto his pillow. "One whole year since you asked if it would be improper to kiss me or not."

"And you're still finding that funny all this time later." David looked down at his hand again. "But you got me a gift. Thank you."

"It's not much," Rush warned, as David peered again at the packet, probably looking for how to open it. "But you said you needed one, so…"

The paper came away as David tugged at one side of it, and the vivid green stone fell out into David's lap. He looked surprised for a moment, and then held the emerald up, the dull morning light catching it and making green glimmers dance on his face for a moment. It was, Rush had to say, a very pretty stone, flawless and vibrantly-hued, and the cut and clarity of it meant it would take the enchantment David wanted for his rapier perfectly. It had taken him weeks to find it, all the while hoping that David's focus on his city's new status would mean he'd have no time to look for a similar stone.

"I didn't know what else to get you, really," Rush admitted. "Mostly you already have all the things."

"It's glorious," David said, softly. "And it's exactly what I need, besides. May I have a kiss, or do you think that would be terribly improper?"

"I dunno, I haven't freshened my breath yet," Rush said, wriggling closer.

"I'll live." David kissed him, very gently, on the lips. "I have a gift for you, too, in fact."

"You do?"

David laughed, the sultry low laugh Rush had only ever heard from him in private. "You didn't expect me to remember, did you?"

"...well, you've been kinda busy."

"And your gift is that, today, I am not."

Rush sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." David tipped his head to one side. "I have no appointments, no meetings, nothing scheduled until tomorrow."

"That is the _best_ gift, holy crap."

"I thought you'd like it." David smiled, and placed the emerald on the side. "Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Hm." Rush thought for a moment. A whole day without having to be the _Marquis_ , and David was letting him pick and choose. "You mean after I let you out of bed?"

David's eyes creased into a smile. "After that, yes."

"Why don't we go into the city, then? Anywhere you like."

"Just… to walk around?"

"Yep." Rush grinned at David, who was clearly delighted even if he was trying not to show it. "Like I'd part you from your mistress on your only day off in ages."

"I believe that _you're_ the mistress in this relationship. Athlum's owned me a lot longer than you have."

"Well, in either case, since it's you, I'll share."

David smiled at him again, and then picked up the emerald again. "This is truly beautiful, Rush."

"Not as beautiful as you."

David rolled his eyes indulgently. "Must you?"

"Yup. It's our anniversary, you have to let me get away with it today."

"I have to let you flatter me all day?"

"Well, at least in private." Rush took the emerald from David's hand, and held it next to David's face. "Definitely, you're prettier."

"Hush."

"I'm not kidding."

David pushed Rush's hand aside, gently. "Yes, you only want me for my looks, I know."

"The wealth and power are pretty sweet too, gotta admit."

"Ah yes." David raised an eyebrow. "Remind me what I'm getting out of this?"

Rush dropped the emerald back into David's lap. "I give you shiny pretty things!"

David laughed, and Rush took the opportunity to lean in to kiss him again, a kiss which he could still feel David chuckling into as he wrapped his arms around Rush and pulled him in close.

"You know I love you, right?" Rush asked, a little breathlessly, when David let him pull back a little, resting his forehead against David's.

"Thank Marion for that, it'd be a terrible day for you to decide you didn't."

Rush felt around between them, where the emerald was digging into his ribs, and pulled it out, setting it on the side. "I love you so much, today I'll even let you tell me all about the palace facade and how long ago it was carved again, and this time I won't yawn."

"Tsk. Don't make promises you can't keep, Rush."

"Okay, okay, I'll _try_ not to yawn."

"Better." Rush couldn't see David's mouth from this angle, but David's eyes were almost luminous with happiness. "And I'll restrict myself to only a handful of historical anecdotes, in return."

"Now who's making promises they can't keep?"

David snorted, then poked him in the stomach. "A generous handful."

"It's okay, thankfully I still think you're cute even when you're telling me about the decisive Robelian treaty of 243 AF."

"234."

"Dammit."

David kissed him again, fondly. "And I love you even when you mangle the history of my people."

Rush felt himself blushing. It wasn't like Rush didn't _know_ how David felt. But hearing it out loud always made Rush's insides melt. Maybe it was just as well David didn't say it nearly as often as Rush did. "That's just as well."

"I agree." David rested his forehead against Rush's again, and closed his eyes. "I am truly glad to have you."

"Just you keep thinking that."

"I will." David opened his eyes again, and Rush was struck anew by how warm the grey of his irises seemed when David was happy. "You'll stay, after we win this war?"

"I've already told you I will." Rush smiled, and nudged their noses together. "Geez, Dave, trust me, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I'll hold you to that." David pulled back, and tipped his head to one side. "Now then, I believe you had plans to convince me to stay abed?"

"Convince, huh."

Attempting to yank the covers off David turned into a wrestling match that David won by _cheating_ , as far as Rush was concerned, pinning Rush down with one arm and mercilessly tickling his sides until Rush made a defeated whining noise. Thankfully, David immediately made up for it by kissing him, hands which had been poking at Rush's ribs now smoothly sliding up his arms and onto his shoulders, pulling him close.

Athlum could wait. Right now, David was all Rush's.


End file.
